


Panty Raid: The Aftermath

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Crossdressing, F/M, Incest, Lube, Panty Raid, Reverse Het, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Tentabulges, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Xeno, everybody has a dick of some variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to that one panty raid comic ( http://pancakestein.tumblr.com/post/23778699083 ). A very unofficial and very pornographic sequel.</p>
<p>(SPOILER: Everybody has a dick. And after what they pulled, the boys sure as hell aren't sticking theirs in the girls.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid: The Aftermath

“Now, I know things got a little heated before,” Rose said, “but I believe we’ve found a way to resolve this whole thing peacefully.”

“So why are we still wearing your panties?”

“We’re getting to that, Dave.”

The four boys, John, Dave, Karkat, and Sollux, were squatting on their hands and knees against the wall, each in various states of anxiety as their panty-clad asses were thrust into the air. Behind them were Jade, Rose, Terezi, and Aradia respectively, the girls on their knees as their hands gently rubbed the boys’ rear ends... except for Terezi, who was bent down further, her face buried in Karkat’s ass, and she made pleased noises as she deeply inhaled the scent of his candy-red underwear.

“For fuck’s sake, Terezi, if you _have_  to sniff my ass, could you at least be quiet about it?”

“I’m not sniffing your ass, I’m sniffing your panties,” she corrected him, taking in another deep breath.

Karkat groaned. “You’re doing both! You can’t not do both!”

Terezi chuckled at him. “Well, you should’ve thought of that before you put them on!”

Looking over at the two of them, Jade grinned. “That’s a good idea, though...” She bent down as well, pressing her nose against John, and he gasped as she sniffed his butt through his green paw-print panties.

“Jade! You’re just making this even weirder!”

“We walked in on the four of you wearing our underwear, John,” Jade countered. “It doesn’t get much weirder than that!”

Sollux spoke up from the other side of the line. “Okay, is there any point to this besides humiliating us further, because if there is, I’d love to hear it.”

“Is humiliating you not enough?” Aradia asked, her hands firmly grasping at the lime green Minecraft panties wrapped around Sollux’s waist.

“Actually, humiliation was never the intent at all,” Rose answered from behind them.

“Seriously?” asked the troll.

Rose nodded sagely. “Yes, of course. Clearly, this incident was a cry of help from the four of you. You believed that your butts weren’t being sufficiently apprieciated for how cute they are, so you made your grievances clear the only way you knew how. And obviously, the most ethical way to resolve this is to address the root cause and give your butts the appreciation they deserve.”

Sollux blinked. “Okay, no, that sounds like absolute horseshit.”

“It is, 100 percent,” Dave assured him.

Aradia glared. “Sollux, you can’t just take my Minecraft panties and not expect to face the consequences.” She brought her right hand up, then brought it down hard against Sollux’ ass, and he cried out as a muffled clap echoed through the room.

John winced, still a little uncomfortable as Jade continued sniffing him. “Rose, I kind of agree with them. Couldn’t we do something more... normal? Like, we can take these off, and--”

“Take them off?” Terezi cut in. “That’s a wonderful idea!”

She slid her hands up Karkat’s ass, hooking her fingers under the waistband, then quickly pulling them down, and Karkat gasped in distress as his ass was bared fully, the teal trim of Terezi’s panties wedged under his cheeks. “Terezi, wait!” Ignoring his protests, Terezi leaned down to press her tongue into Karkat’s crack, and he shuddered as she dragged it up between his buttocks. “F-fuck...”

Terezi grinned as she continued licking Karkat’s ass, letting her tongue linger over his waste chute as the tip pressed firmly against it. “Yes, this is _much_  better than keeping them on...” She stopped her mouth over Karkat’s asshole, continuing to push her tongue against it, and Karkat groaned as it finally slipped inside of him. His bone bulge was hardening in the front of the panties still wrapped around them as Terezi stimulated him, and she chuckled at the scent of his arousal, reaching forward to rub him through the cloth as she continued tonguing him.

Sollux couldn’t tell exactly what Terezi was doing, but the noises Karkat was making gave him a hint. “God damn it, TZ, this is _seriously_  not the place for that.”

“Oh, but it’s the _perfect_  place!” Aradia corrected him, yanking his panties down. “After all, we’re all going to be doing it too!” She took both of her hands off of his bony butt, then brought them down, making a much louder clap as she slapped both his buttocks simultaneously, making him groan loudly. Aradia spread his cheeks and spit between them, and she grinned as she pushed her thumbs into Sollux’s saliva-slick waste chute, making him shudder through gritted teeth as his bulge grew in his panties.

John glanced over nervously. “What’s going on? What are we all doing?”

Jade grinned as she lifted her head from John’s panty-clad rear. “It’s really simple, John,” she said, pulling the paw-print panties down to bare his ass. As she rose back to her knees, Jade’s body flashed with green light, and as it faded, all of her clothes went with it, save for a black bra wrapped tightly around her huge breasts, and a matching thong whose front was further stretched with a twelve-inch protrusion in the front. “We’re making things a little weirder.”

She pushed forward, pressing her clothed shaft between John’s ass cheeks, and John yelped as she slid between them, feeling how hard and damp it was. “Jade, you have a _nrrgh_!” He was cut off by Jade reaching around to grab his own cock through her panties, and he grunted as she continued to slowly stroke it, her shaft still sliding against his crack.

Dave knew exactly what the noises around him meant, and he gulped as he felt his own dick growing hard. “We’re all gonna get fucked in the ass, aren’t we.”

Rose leaned down over him, whispering into his ear. “Belgarath has taken a liking to you, Dave. And he rewards his followers richly.”

She pulled down the frilly purple panties covering his ass, and he rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what the fuck that means, but I ass _ssswhat_ \--” Dave’s undoubtedly rambling response was cut short as something thick and slimy slit against his ass, wriggling between his naked cheeks. “Rose, what the _fuck_  is that?”

“You must know the answer to that, Dave,” she said as her hands caressed his ass. “Surely you could detect the taint of grimdark upon these panties?”

Dave could feel the appendage slide back between his crack, and he gasped as the tip of it pressed against his asshole. “Rose, I don’t care how much horrible black ooze you’re leaking onto me, you’re _not_  sticking that in me without lube.”

There was a sound like the winding of a watch, and in a flash, another Aradia appeared behind the group, four bottles of clear liquid wrapped in her arms. “Lube? No problem!” The four girls turned back to look in surprise, except for Aradia, who simply grinned at her future self. They each grabbed a tube from her, and with a wave, she departed once more.

Terezi scoffed as she looked at the bottle. “Like Karkat will even need this.”

“Like hell if I _won’t_ ,” he growled from behind her.

“Fine, have it your way! Wriggler.” She turned back to him, twisting the bottle open and squeezing a bit of lube into Karkat’s crack, and he shuddered as he felt it slowly trickling into his fairly stretched hole. Aradia did the same, making Sollux groan as she worked the lube into him with her thumb. Jade poured a generous helping onto John’s ass, and he shuddered at the contact.

“Jade, wait,” he muttered. “We can’t do this. We’re brother and sister!”

“It’s fine, John,” Jade assured him, pulling the front of her thong down to let her fully erect cock spring free. “Just think back to three years ago, before we ever knew.”

As she squirted a bit more lube onto her shaft, John let out a displeased groan. “Three years ago, I didn’t know you had a dick, either.”

Jade shrugged as she slathered the lube up and down the dick in question. “Well, memories aren’t perfect.”

Rose slowly squeezed a trickle of lube down onto Dave’s ass, and he shuddered as he felt the tip of her appendage twirling against his anus, working the fluid into him. “Goddamn, Rose, I thought the trolls would have the freaky tentacle genitalia, not you.”

“Yeah, ours aren’t nearly as interesting,” Aradia admitted, and she pulled her pants down to reveal her erect maroon bulge, five inches long and fairly rigid compared to Rose’s undulating member, She pressed it between Sollux’s cheeks, coating the bottom with lube, then squirted a bit more on top of it, and Sollux shuddered as she slid against him.

Terezi followed suit, unbuttoning her pants and letting them fall to her knees, then fishing her seven inch cock out of her teal panties. “Hey, I like our bone bulges just fine! You can suck them without them flailing around in your mouth like an uncooperative spaghetti noodle, for one.”

The four girls were ready to go, dicks firmly against asses, and Rose grinned as she glaced at the others. “So, who’s going to go first?”

“How about we all go first?” suggested Jade.

“Capital idea!” proclaimed Terezi, and Rose nodded in agreement. The tealblood turned to her fellow troll. “Aradia, you’re the time player, so would you do the honors?”

Aradia smiled. “Of course!” She turned to look down at Sollux. “One... two... three!”

The girls thrust their hips forward all at once, and the boys moaned loudly as they were penetrated in unison. Jade only managed to get her cock three inches into John’s ass despite the copious amount of lubricant she’d used, and he grit his teeth as he was stretched out by her thick shaft. Rose’s tentacle had plunged six inches into Dave’s rectum, and he shuddered as it wriggled inside of him. Aradia’s bulge thrust four inches into Sollux’s waste chute, and she growled as he groaned beneath her, her hips just barely touching him. But Terezi was the real winner, slamming the entirety of her seven-inch member into Karkat’s slick hole, and he cried out as her hips slapped against his ass.

"Excellent,” Terezi said with a grin as she set into a rhythm, clapping against his jiggly cheeks as she drove her full length in and out of him. “I bet you’re glad I used lube, huh? We get to skip straight to the good part!” Karkat moaned as she continued thrusting, nodding as the tip of her dick pressed against his gene bladder.

“Hey, I’m almost there too,” Aradia spoke up, narrowing her eyes as she pounded hard and fast into Sollux’s waste chute, the mustardblood groaning in pain as his virgin ass was stretched by Aradia’s girth. With a few more movements, she was fully inside of him as well, and she smiled as her crotch slapped against Sollux’s bony cheeks. “There we go! How is it, Sollux?”

Sollux grunted as Aradia pushed in and out of him, feeling his bulge twitching and staining his panties with yellow precum. “AA... you’re being too rough...”

Aradia laughed. “You’ll get used to it.” She brought her hand back and slapped his ass once more, making him groan as she continued thrusting into him.

“John, come on, loosen up,” Jade chided her brother as she glanced sidelong at the trolls. “You’re embarrassing me.”

She was bucking frantically against John’s ass, trying to push her throbbing cock deeper into John’s tight asshole, but she’d only managed to get five inches into him. John groaned loudly with each forceful thrust into his rectum, panting breathlessly between them. “Jade... ntgh... you’re too big.”

Jade glared. “No, you’re too small!”

“If it’s any consolation, Jade,” Rose spoke up, “I’ve still got quite a ways to go myself.” She moved her hips shallowly, making her tentacle thrust nine inches in and out of Dave’s ass, and Dave moaned as it pulsed into him, feeling it coil inside of him whenever it reached any resistance.

“Jesus, Rose,” he muttered, feeling his cock leaking precum into Belgar--his panties. “How long is that thing?”

Rose grinned. “At least two feet. Probably longer.” He just groaned as she continued thrusting, her cock plunging twelve inches into him.

As she looked over at them, Jade frowned. “Come on, John, we’ve got some catching up to do!” She grabbed John’s hips and began to move them back in forth, opposite to the movements of her own, and John groaned loudly as her thrusts became deeper. Her movements were more fluid now, and John could feel her thick shaft pumping further and further inside of him. Finally, at eight inches, it pressed against something in John’s rectum, and he cried out as a strange sensation overcame his whole body.

“There we go!” said Jade, and she pounded against that spot inside of him with increasing speed. “How is it, John?”

John panted as Jade continued to drive into him, feeling his dick throbbing inside of his panties as it leaked precum, and he began to move his hips against Jade on his own. “It’s... it’s good...” he moaned.

Jade grinned and leaned over John’s back, her breasts pressing against him a she put her mouth to his ear. “That’s good, John. Now just relax, and I’ll pound your prostate until you cum a hundred times.” As she bore her full weight into him, John sank into the floor beneath her, his legs spreading beneath her as she pushed him down. With only a few more thrusts, Jane was fully inside of him, and she moaned as her balls slapped against his ass.

As Jade eagerly thrust her twelve-inch length in and out of John, Karkat let out a loud moan. With Terezi still pounding his ass, he reached his climax, and his bulge twitched in his panties, releasing one burst after another of candy red genetic material into them. Terezi could smell his now-sopping underwear, and she moaned herself. “Wow, already? You must really love this, Karkles.”

Karkat groaned as her cock continued to press into his gene bladder, milking more of his red fluids into her dripping panties. “Y-yeah...”

“Well, I’m still going,” Terezi informed him, “so let’s see if we can make it two.” She thrust deeply into him, her hips slapping against his ass, and Karkat let out another moan, another rope of crimson material spilling into his panties.

“Come on, Sollux, why haven’t you come yet?” Aradia asked impatiently, gripping Sollux’s ass as she continued slamming her bulge into him.

Sollux grunted. “Because you stopped slapping me.”

Aradia looked at him curiously for a moment, then grinned excitedly. “Oh, I see. So you want _this_!” She raised one of her hands and fiercely slapped Sollux’s ass, and Sollux let out a loud moan.

“ _Yes_ , AA, give it to me...”

“And you said I was being too rough before!”

She slapped his ass once more, a loud clap reverberating through the room, and he groaned. “I got used to it.”

Aradia just chuckled, and she continued to spank Sollux’s ass as she fucked his waste chute, and Sollux moaned and panted with each impact against him, feeling his cock throbbing harder than ever. Finally, with a loud groan, he reached his limit, and his bulge emptying a thick load of yellow genetic material into his panties. Aradia grinned as his orgasm played out, and she continued to thrust in and out of him at the same rhythm, drawing more fluids out of him with each smack of her hand and hips against his sore butt.

Hearing Karkat and Sollux’s moans, John bit his lip, knowing his own orgasm was coming as well. Jade’s cock was hot and hard inside of him, and his dick twitched and leaked with each thrust of her tip against his prostate, his ass cheeks jiggling each time Jade’s heavy balls slapped against them. John let out a loud cry as he came, his throbbing member staining his panties with a prodigious load of semen. Jade growled as she heard his moans, and she began thrusting into him faster as his climax played out, making him shudder as her thick shaft milked more and more liquid out of his untouched cock.

Rose grinned down at her brother, moaning quietly as she bucked into him. She’d plunged enough of her tentacle into his ass that she could hilt herself inside of him, her hips slapping against his buttocks with each movement of her hips. Dave gasped and moaned as her appendage coursed in and out of his rectum, feeling it writhing and coiling inside of him and making his dick strain against his purple panties.

She reached around him to grip his clothed shaft, feeling how hard and damp it was, and she frowned. “Come now, Dave, don’t hold back. Belgarath demands tribute.”

Dave groaned, doing everything he could to stop himself from blowing his load inside Rose’s panties. “Rose... I am _not_  cumming before you...”

“Then you’re going to be here for a _long_  time,” Rose informed him, and she slowed her thrusts to let her cock spin languidly in Dave’s rectum. “That is not spent which can eternal writhe.”

Her tentacle continued to twirl inside of him, and Dave groaned loudly as his asshole was stretched around her flexible girth. Rose pressed the tip of her member right against Dave’s prostate, and she thrusted hard and fast into him, her appendage drilling against him. Dave felt his dick throbbing inside of his soaked panties as Rose fucked him, and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a loud moan, he came, his cock twitching as it emptied a heavy load of thick semen into Belgarath’s fabric. Rose let out a pleased hum as Dave’s ass constricted around her, continuing to thrust into him while his orgasm played out.

Rose smiled as Dave came apart beneath her, and she looked around the room to see the other boys in a similar state. The air was thick with the sounds of moans and wet thrusts and flesh slapping against flesh, and Rose let out a delighted sigh. “Well. I believe that’s four, is it not?”

“Wait for it,” Terezi replied, driving into Karkat with firm, deep thrusts, and Karkat grunted in pleasure as the tip of her bulge pressed into his gene bladder. Throwing his head back, he let out a loud, unabashed moan as his cock emptied more of his candy red juices into his panties, soaking them further as his fluids dripped onto the floor. Terezi cackled. “Make that five!”

Aradia continued to slap Sollux’s ass as she pounded into him, and Sollux shook with each impact against his now-glowing yellow cheeks. “Maybe we should stop wasting time and fill them with cum already.”

“Agreed!” Jade exclaimed, and she thrust her twelve-inch cock into John as hard as she could. John cried out in surprise, and as Jade drove into him at a frantic pace, he could do nothing but breathe desperately and moan loudly. Hearing the noises John was making, the other girls followed suit, thrusting their hips harder and faster, and the boys devolved into a chorus of needy moans, their cocks throbbing in their panties as their asses were pounded.

Terezi was the first to come, and she let out a pleased hum as her bulge emptied into Karkat’s waste chute. One rope after another of thick teal genetic material poured into his ass, stretching it out with its sheer volume, and Karkat let out a loud, pleasured curse as he was filled. His own member throbbed once more, his third orgasm staining his panties further.

Jade let out a loud howl as her climax came next, and John gasped loudly as her swollen cock emptied a massive load of semen into him. He felt his ass stretching to accomodate it, and he shuddered as Jade continued slamming her full length in and out of him, cum splashing onto her crotch and his ass with each slap of her balls against his cheeks. He groaned as her constant thrusts against his prostate dragged another orgasm out of him, his cock twitching as he shot another load of semen into his panties.

The next to cum was Aradia, and she moaned loudly as her swollen red bulge pulsed inside of Sollux’s waste chute. Sollux shuddered as his rectum stretched around her chute, stayling hilted inside of him as it flooded him with her sticky material. Aradia stayed in him to the hilt, and she continued to slap his ass as her orgasm continued. Sollux groaned with each impact, until one final slap drew a loud moan out of him, and his bulge emptied once more into his panties, soaking them with mustard-colored fluid.

Once again, Rose and Dave were the last, and she moaned quietly as her tentacle twisted fiercely in Dave’s asshole. He writhed beneath her as she continued thrusting in and out of him, the two of them breathing heavily as her movements intensified. Finally, with a groan, she reached her orgasm, and her appendage pulsed inside of him as it emptied a continuous stream of thick, unctuous fluid into his rectum. Dave groaned loudly, feeling his stomach beginning to bulge with the unfathomable mass of Rose’s release, and as she continued gripping his shaft, he came once more, cum pouring from his dick to propitiate Belgarath once more.

As their orgasms slowly came to an end, the eight of them stopped their movements as they caught their breath. Eventually, Terezi spoke up. “That was great! You guys should steal our panties more often.”

“Yeah!” Jade agreed, gently rubbing her hands against John’s ass. “But next time, John, you should steal one of my thongs. With a butt like this, you should flaunt it!”

“Guys, this was _supposed_  to be a punishment, remember?” Aradia reminded them, and she gently ran her hands over Sollux’s sore ass, making him grunt in pain.

“Is it a punishment if you enjoyed it?” Sollux asked purely hypothetically. “Because KK over here was literally begging for it the entire time, I swear.”

Karkat groaned. “Oh sure, like you weren’t _actually literally_  begging Aradia to spank you like a disobedient grub no less than _three fucking minutes ago_.”

“Now now, boys, there’s no need to argue,” Rose butted in. “Whether or not you enjoyed it is frankly insignificant compared to the larger issue at hand.”

That drew a confused noise out of John. “Larger issue?”

Rose grinned as she rubbed her palm over Dave’s crotch, Belgarath thoroughly soaked with semen. “While we were trying to punish you for taking our panties, you went and ruined them just to spite us.”

“Oh, _bullshit_ , you _made_  us do that,” Dave protested.

“No excuses, Dave!” Terezi shouted. “If you were to truly atone for your crimes, you would have held back. This can only be a sign of defiance!”

Aradia reached around Sollux to feel her own panties, and she growled when she felt how wet they were. “Ugh, this is _never_  getting out. We need to punish them more.”

Jade let out an excited yelp, not particularly caring about her panties, but excited at the opportunity for more punishment. “Ooh, yes! What should we do? Maybe we could all switch places!”

"Maybe...” Rose stroked her chin thoughtfully. “And maybe we could make them fuck each other while we’re at it.”

“I say we just make them suck us off,” Terezi suggested. “I’d love to feel how Karkat’s nubby little teeth feel against my bulge...” Karkat shuddered as he felt his bulge twitch at the suggestion.

Aradia stood in silent thought for a moment before something came to her. “Aha! Guys, I think I have the _best_  idea!”

The other three girls looked over to her, but as they did, the sound of a winding clock once again filled the air. The four of them turned to look, seeing another Aradia holding four pairs of panties, each familiar, but not theirs. And as they realized what Aradia’s plan was, an evil grin crossed the four of their faces.

***

Aradia burst into the room, levelling a pointed finger at the far end. “There they are!” she shouted, and Jane, Roxy, Nepeta, and Feferi filed into the room behind her, their eyes widening as they saw who Aradia was pointing at. “We caught you, panty thieves!”

“And they’re _wearing_  them, too!” Roxy added, placing her hands on her cheeks in shock.

“Um, Roxy... more importantly...” Jane trailed off, raising a hand over her mouth as she stared across the room.

On the other side of the room, the four boys were on their knees, and they were indeed wearing panties. John had on a modest pair of blue and white polka-dotted briefs, Dave was wearing a lacey pink number that left half of his cheeks exposed, Karkat had a pair of bright blue boyshorts covered in green cat faces, and Sollux was wearing a sleek magenta thong bikini. But more importantly, in Jane’s opinion, were the four girls standing in front of them, Jade, Rose, Terezi, and Aradia holding the boys’ heads as they bobbed against them.

Jade smiled as she looked up at the four (well, five) new guests. “Oh, hi guys!” she said excitedly as she thrust her lube-slick cock into John’s mouth. “We found out who’s been stealing everybody’s panties!”

Feferi puffed up and glared. “So _that’s_ where they went! Sollux, I’ve been looking for that thong for a _week_!”

“But...” Nepeta stammered, staring at Karkat’s ass as Terezi facefucked him, the tealblood herself moaning as she sucked the pair of dripping red panties stuck in her mouth. “But what are you guys doing?”

“We’re punishing them for taking our underwear, of course,” the Aradia in front of Sollux said, lacing her fingers between his horns as he sucked her bone bulge. “But they took yours too, so I’m glad your here! Thanks, future me.” Future Aradia grinned and pointed a finger gun at her before disappearing in a puff of clockwork.

Nepeta gulped. “So we’re suppawsed to...”

“To _fuck_  them, seally!” Feferi finished her sentence for her, and she grabbed Nepeta’s wrist as she dragged the two of them over to Karkat and Sollux. The seadweller dropped to her knees, pulling her skirt off and fishing her bulge out as it extended to its full thirteen inches. Placing her hands on his hips, Feferi pushed her bulge between Sollux’s cheeks, and he let out a pained moan around Aradia’s shaft at the touch. Feferi looked down, and she was shocked at the series of bright yellow handprints on Sollux’s ass. “Oh! Aradia, you reely whaled on him, didn’t you?”

Aradia grinned. “He was asking for it.”

Beside them, Nepeta hesitantly got onto her knees behind Karkat. She rubbed her hands over his ass, and he moaned around Terezi, drawing a gasp from Nepeta. Terezi chuckled and pulled the panties out of her mouth. “Go ahead, Nepeta. I just got done with his ass, so he’s more than ready for you!”

Nepeta glanced to her right, seeing that Feferi had already pulled down Sollux’s thong and was rubbing her cock between his cheeks, and she gulped, feeling herself getting hard as well. She slowly pulled down Karkat’s (well, her) panties, baring his deliciously plump ass, and Nepeta gasped as she saw his crack was already slick with lube and teal genetic material. A look of determination crossed her face, and she unbuttoned her pants, moving forward to press her erect bulge against Karkat’s butt. “Alright, Karkitten. I want to furgive you, but... these _are_  my favorite panties, so I can’t go easy on you!” She slid her bulge into his crack, and Karkat shuddered as she rutted against him.

The two human girls were understandibly hesitant, and Rose looked expectantly at the two of them. “Well? You two are going to join in as well, aren’t you?”

Roxy was silently fixated on Dave, who was gagging quietly as Rose’s tentacle flailed in his mouth like an uncooperative spagheti noodle, but Jane spoke up. “Can Roxy and I... trade places, or something?”

Jade cocked an eyebrow at her. “So you want to punish Dave for stealing Roxy’s panties?” she asked skeptically.

“That simply doesn’t make sense, Jane,” Rose said. “Clearly Roxy should be punishing him, as should you for John.”

“But... we’re related!” Jane protested.

“Yeah, so are we,” Jade said with a chuckle, “so _that’s_  not a problem.”

Roxy shrugged. “She’s got a point, Jane,” she said, and she pulled the front of her pants down, letting her erect cock spring forth, then slowly advanced on Dave.

Jane gasped. “Roxy! You’re not seriously thinking of doing this, are you?”

“Well, I wasn’t,” Roxy answered, turning back to Jane, “but clearly these boys are in need of some parental guidance.” She turned back to Dave, leering as she stared at his butt. “And besides... Dave’s ass looks hot as fuck in those panties.”

_And so does John’s_ , Jane thought, her eyes glancing over to John’s derriere. It was surprisingly big, she noted, managing to fill her rather large panties to the point where they were practically skintight. As Roxy settled on her knees behind Dave, Jane bit her lip, feeling her own erection growing. Jade and Rose snickered as they saw the growing protrusion in her pants, and she groaned.

“Alright, fine!” Jane shouted, and she stomped up to John, dropping onto her knees and pulling her ten-inch dick out of her pants. She pressed it against John, and he moaned as she slid against his clothed ass. “If you think you can steal our underwear just because you’ve got a nice butt, you’ve got another thing coming, mister!”

Roxy grinned, and the two of them pulled John and Dave’s underwear down in unison. “Yeah! After we’re done with you, you’ll never steal a pair of panties again...” The two boys moaned as the girls slid their cocks against them, joining Karkat and Sollux off to the side. Their mouths were full of dick, their asses were full of cum, and they were about to be full of more of both, but the four had one thought in common: they absolutely _were_  going to steal a pair of panties again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept seeing this comic everywhere recently, and I was starting to get sick of it, but then it occurred to me, "Hey, wait. This has four boys wearing panties in it, and four girls who are punishing them for stealing said panties. How am I not already masturbating to this?" It turns out the answer was "the comic doesn't have any actual smut in it", so I wrote some smut about it, and here it is! If you'd like to see more hot shit like this, check out my blog at http://alcumia.tumblr.com to get your dick fix in a few quick clicks.


End file.
